Something Familiar
by Southpaw Swordsman
Summary: Italy has another nightmare, so he goes to the safest place he knows. Just a short little story.


**A/N: You can call this story whatever you want, but I prefer to call it a friendship drabble. It's really nothing special, but I wanted to write it.**

**I tried to keep their relationship as close to the one they have in the anime as I could, and I hope that I kept them in-character. Okay... with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this pointless piece.**

Italy woke up with a start. He looked around the dark room, clutching the bedclothes to himself, shivering. He slowly pulled the sheets over his nose and tried not to think of those glinting green eyes… glinting green eyes that seemed to be staring at him from every corner. Every shadow was warped into a terrifying creature by his tired, frightened mind, causing him to pull the blankets ever closer to his shuddering body. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and noticed in despair that it was only two in the morning. Two in the morning… two in the morning…

Italy suddenly abandoned his shields of cloth and hurried out of his room and into the next.

"Germany," he whispered, standing over his sleeping friend. Germany didn't respond. "Germany," he tried again. The man didn't stir. Italy began poking him in the cheeks and forehead. "Germany? Germany?" he shook the man slightly. "Germany? Are you up?"

He was definitely out. Italy frowned. _Well… he hardly complains anyway… _he reasoned. So, the little man hurried up and slipped in beside his sleeping friend. Immediately, he felt at ease. Something, however, pestered him… perhaps Germany would like an explanation. "I had another nightmare…" he said in a whisper.

"Mmgr…" Germany mumbled, rolling over.

"Good, you understand," Italy said with a smile.

He curled up comfortably, lulled almost instantly by the soft breathing of his ally. Germany scared away everything that frightened Italy… England, France… even nightmares… just because he existed.

Italy stifled a yawn. Yes, he felt so safe here. He cuddled into the warm comforter and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

Maybe it was just the way his face was… the line of his mouth, the bright blue of his eyes… perhaps it was only the color of his hair. Whatever reason it was, there was just something about Germany that made Italy feel secure. Something… familiar.

* * *

><p>Germany flinched as the morning sun hit his eyes, and he quickly moved his hand to block out the light. On the way to his forehead, however, his hand collided with something. A rather warm, soft something. Germany's eyes snapped open, even though he didn't have to look. Italy had apparently snuck into his bed… again.<p>

The first few times Italy had done this, Germany became rather upset. Because of this, he made it perfectly clear that Italy had no business being there. He had a bed of his own, so why didn't he use it? However, such lectures went in one ear and out the other. Italy continued to sneak in, whether or not Germany approved. By now, it had become a lost cause. Germany looked over at the sleeping man beside him and gave a heavy sigh, "Another nightmare?" he mumbled, more to himself than to Italy.

Germany began to slide out of bed when suddenly Italy's hand shot up and grabbed the back of his shirt. Alarmed and angered, Germany turned to see Italy… who was fast asleep. Bemused, Germany began to pry the other man's fingers from the fabric of his shirt. Italy frowned in his sleep, "No…" he mumbled.

Germany paused, "You're awake?" he asked.

Italy didn't react at all, his breathing was still deep. He was still out.

Germany shrugged and continued to pull the man's hand off his shirt, which was harder to do than he had first envisioned. Italy's grip was much stronger when he was unconscious. "Don' go," Italy mumbled.

Germany sighed, "I have to go. I have to train… and if you had any sense, you'd get up, too."

"I don' wan' you to go…" Italy said, his hand forcing back down on the fabric.

Germany gave a loud, angry growl and knitted his eyebrows, "I HAVE to, you idiot! Let me go!" he shouted, prying Italy's fingers open yet again.

"Iff you go, I'll be… lownry…" Italy drawled.

"Well, I'm sorry for that," Germany snapped.

"Please…Holy Rome…"

Germany paused, looking confused, "Holy…Rome?" _Who is that? Is he dreaming…?_

"Don' leave me again…" Italy sighed. He gave a small tug, "Please…?" he whimpered.

That took a considerable amount of skill… Italy sounded so pitiful, and yet he was still fast asleep. Germany's eyebrows relaxed slightly. _There's no helping this, is there? _He thought. Germany gave another deep sigh, "Alright, alright. Until you wake up, I'll stay."

He awkwardly slipped back down under the covers and shot a glare at his unwelcome guest. _You're a lot more trouble than you're worth…_ Germany thought.

But… no matter how much trouble Italy put him through, there was something about him that kept Germany from completely hating him. Something… familiar.


End file.
